


Long Hair

by MyWitch



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Long Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Happy Birthday my friend! I hope it is both fascinating AND logical. :D





	Long Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeirdLittleStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLittleStories/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday my friend! I hope it is both fascinating AND logical. :D


End file.
